


Another day, Another dollar

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol and Therese prepare themselves for another day at work.





	Another day, Another dollar

Therese picked up the latest newspaper and was reading the headlines while drinking her coffee. Carol was busy ironing her clothes for work. She had set the metal piece facing up to cool off steam and took a minute examining her work. Then she carefully picked up the coral pantsuit and brought it upstairs to change into.

Carol saluted the gas pump guy, who lifted his cap off in a return farewell. Therese smirked at him through the rain beaded car window as the wheels rolled out from underneath crushed gravel and moved past other cars parked alongside the stations. 

Early morning sun was rising and poking through rooftop buildings and billboards. Once they arrived the annex building, Therese leaned over her seat on the passenger side, hugging Carol goodbye. Carol kissed her and patted her on the back. She made her promise to come by later today for pick up. 

Getting out of the car was such a struggle, but Therese somehow managed it. She pulled her work briefcase out from the floor underneath and mouthed another “bye” with Carol blowing her a kiss and waiting with the Packard stalling for her to get in the newspaper headquarters all right.


End file.
